Letras Explicitas
by Uchiha Sasuki23
Summary: Sasuke es un muchacho inconprendido que hallara en la musica y en su mejor amigo una forma de expresarse y conquistar el mundo con Rock n' Roll


Hola a todos espero y les guste este fic.

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto y canciones no me pertenecen._** Me desperte en un cuarto del backstage, todo estaba lleno de humo de tabaco y apestaba a alcohol, estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres sin blusa y algunas sin pantalones, me sentia un poco atantado y apenas entrando en mi mismo cuando mi manager entro gritando.

-Sasuke en cinco minutos entramos-

Mi manger era un hombre alto de pelo gris que siempre traia un pañuelo o psamontañas en su boca y ojo izquierdo, yo no preste atencion y segui recostado mi manager salio gruñiendo y resoplando, mientras me levantaba vi una botella de fino whisky de malta la tome y me dispuse a despertar a mis demas compañeros pero parevian muertos, en fin, me dije a mi mismo mientras reflexionaba el camino que habia escogido, realmente habia valido la pena?, todo lo que deje atras?, aun no me habia despertado por completo y ya podia oir a la gente corear el nombre de la banda y la respuesta vino a mi, era si.

Capitulo 1: los origenes.

Tenia 8 años de edad cuando mi interes por la musica comenzo, mi hermano mayor era todo un experto, el me introdujo en todo este mundo, recuerdo que el me regalo mi primer instrumento, claro algo en lo que mis padres estubieran deacuerdo en que yo tocara, un contrabajo, no era la cosa mas rockanrollera pero estaba bien, mientras que mi hermano tocaba el bajo, un hermoso thunderbird de color rojo con negro sonaba como los mismos angeles, el nombre de mi hermano era Itachi y tenia su propia banda de metal llamada los Akatsuki se especializaban en tocar metal industrial, sonaba muy pesado para mi en esos tiempos como yo apenas era un niño aun no entendia la complejidad de ese genero, mis padres me inscribieron en una academia musical, claro todo despues de mis clases normales, tocaba en la orquesta escolar con un monton de ñoños que no soñaban mas alla de eso, pero yo sabia lo que queria ser una gran estrella de rock, mis padres nunca lo aprobarian ellos querian que yo fuese un doctor o un abogado, todo era felicidad hasta que un dia mi hermano decidio dejar la casa para irse de gira y nunca volver, mis padres claro que no estubieron deacuerdo pero a mi hermano no le importaba, antes de irse el me dijo

-Sasuke, no importa lo que digan sigje tus sueños y que nada ni nadie te los aplaste- mientras ponia su bajo en mis manos, Itachi salio por la puerta para nunca mas volver, mama y papa estaban destrozados tanto que decidimos mudarnos de ciudad a una tal Konoha donde las bandas de rock no abundan y son minoria.

Me sentia solo y extraño en una nueva ciudad a la cual yo no pertenecia, mi hermano era la unica compañia y amigo que tenia y ahora sin el estaba perdido, continue mis estudios en la nueva escuela a la edad de 9 años con la musica dejada a un lado, pero en esa escuela habria algo que me cambiaria la vida por siempre, al salir de clases me puse en camino a casa cuando un pandilla de malvivientes me comenzo a seguir, yo aprente no darme cuenta pero al ver que acortaban distancias decidi correr, los idiotas me acorralaron en un callejon y comenzaron a golpearme mientras gritaban.

-Vamos niño el dinero- decia el mas grande y probablemente el lider

-Vete a la mierda Punk- le dije mientras le escupia

Al parecer no se lo tomaron muy bien y siguieron golpenadome, pense que me hiban a matar cuando alguien grito.

-Dejalo Mizuki-

Un niño como de mi edad rubio y con ojos azules gritaba mientras les lanzaba piedras, Mizuki no pudo ni acercarse por la cantidad de piedras que este lanzaba, Mizuki y compañia salieron corriendo mientras yo me retorcia en mi propia sangre, el chico me ayudo a reincorporarme.

-Estas bien, esos pendejos por poco te matan-

-Si gracias por la ayuda, soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-mucho gusto Sasuke, soy Naruto Uzumaki-

Ambos terminamos las presentaciones y Naruto me invito a su casa para recuperarme de la golpiza, al llegar a su casa vi que tenia un monton de discos dorados colgados en sus paredes, yo no podia creerlo, ahi estaban todos mis grupos favoritos, como Black ShinoSabbath, Led Kekkeipelin, los Sannin's y muchos otros.

-Como es que tienes todos estos discos Naruto?-

-Esos, bueno mi padre es productor y ah hecho que esas grandes bandas lleguen a su estatus de leyendas-

Yo eataba atonito no lo podia creer, mientras yo babeaba en los discos de oro Naruto saco una guitarra, una bella les paul y comenzo a tocar, al ver esto me quede aun mas boquiabierto, en ese momento los padres de Naruto llegaron, una señora de pelo rojo y un tipo que se parecia a Naruto pero en adulto, Naruto corrio y los abrazo meintras ellos le hacuan todo clase de cariacias, al vet esto yo me senti un poco celoso ya que en casa nadie me trataba asi, bueno solo Itachi y mama pero en menor medida, entonces Naruto corrio hacia a mi y me presento.

-Ma, pa el es Sasuke, lo salve de unos abusivos-

-Pero mira como estas, pobrecito- me decia la señora mientras me abrazaba

-Hola Sasuke yo soy Minato y ella es mi esposa Kushina-

La señora continuaba abrazandome, al poco rato saco un botiquin y curo mis heridas, yo estaba asombrado con la hospitalidad de los Uzumaki, me propucieron que me quedara a cenar, una invitacion la cual no pude rechazar, el tiempo se fue volando mintras charlabamos y reiamos, cuando menos lo note ya eran las 8 pm, me dispuse a despedirme, el señor y la señora Uzumaki me llevaron a mi casa.

Pero al momento de llegar vi a mis padres con _esa cara..._ y bueno hasta aqui la primera parte.


End file.
